


Co se děje v Laborce?

by Azaret



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaret/pseuds/Azaret
Summary: Když se Szayel zavře ve své laboratoři, stane se spousta věcí.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Kudos: 1





	Co se děje v Laborce?

**Author's Note:**

> Z pracovny všemi "milované" laboratorní krysy uteče jeho nejnovější výtvor. Malá milá jedovatá potvůrka. Co se stane když půjde Gin náhodou okolo?

Sousuke chápal že se nudil. Přece jen byl jen těsně za hranicí kdy ho bylo možno nazývat dítětem (a i tak pouze podle měřítek shinigami). Ale některé věci už Gin přeháněl. A tentokrát se dostal dost daleko za čáru únosnosti. Sousuke sám o sobě s radostí říkal že je trpělivý člověk, ale jeho trpělivost s Lišákem se blížila hranici. Špatnou náladu měl už od rána teď už téměř zuřil. Cítil reiatsu několika arancarů, stahujících se od něj do vzdálenosti, kterou považovali za bezpečnou. Jako by taková vůbec existovala.

Soustředil se a zapátral po svém světlovlasém veliteli. Schovává se? O tom Sousuke pochyboval, ani v nejmenším se mu to nepodobalo. Jeho zlostí problesky první náznaky starostí. Čím déle procházel chodbami Las Noches, tím nervóznější Sousuke byl.

A pak to ucítil, téměř nepostřehnutelný záchvěv. Ale byl tam a Sousuke byl rozhodnutý ho následovat. Po více jak dvouhodinové procházce bílými chodbami se dostal ke své přijímací místnosti. Co dělá tady? Na tohle odpověď neměl. Dveře se před ním otevřeli a jeho tvář ovanul chladný vítr táhnoucí pískem Hueca Munda. Gin se opíral o zábradlí balkonu, ale něco s ním bylo špatně. Obvyklá aura sebevědomí a mírné arogance byla pryč, nahrazena prázdnotou.

Sousuke vešel do místnosti. Vypadalo to že si ho druhý muž ani nevšiml, dokud nevystoupal po několika schodech vedoucím k jeho křeslu. Až poté se otočil, viditelně překvapený a vyděšený.

„Ach, Aizen – taichou," pozdravil slabě. Sousukemu se rozšířili oči, když uviděl světlovláskovu tvář. Byl bledší než stěna a pod zarudlýma očima měl tmavé kruhy. Pokusil se udělat pár kroků ke svému králi, ale kolena ho zradila, a on se svezl na podlahu. Sousuke který se konečně probral z překvapení udělal posledních pár kroků a sehnul se ke svému důstojníkovi. Až teď si všiml že se Gin třese a tvář se mu leskne. Slzami? Nevěděl.

Zapudil jedovatý hlas ve své mysli, který křičel po krvi a bolesti za neuposlechnutí rozkazů. Místo toho jemně položil ruku na rameno druhého. „Gine, co se děje?" zeptal se tiše. I přesto sebou Gin trhnul a zvedl k němu vytřeštěné oči. Očividně byl úplně mimo. „Já... já jsem... Aizen – sama..." začal Lišák blábolit. Sousuke se zamračil, pomalu aby Gina nevyděsil ještě víc, než už byl, zvedl ruku a položil mu dlaň na čelo. Hned vzápětí ji zase rychle odtáhl. Ginova vždy chladná kůže byla teď horká a zpocená.

Sousuke se rozhodl. Ničemu nepomůže, když bude sedět na zemi. Rozhovor, a případný trest si může nechat na později, teď si Gina přitáhl k sobě a zvedl ho do náruče. Moc se mu to nelíbilo a dal to okamžitě najevo protesty ale i přesto se přitulil blíž k Sousukeho hrudi.

Gin toho nikdy moc nevážil, tak pro Sousukeho nebylo nic těžkého donést ho do svého pokoje, což v něčem tak velkém jako Las Noches bylo dost daleko. Někdy během cesty mu hlavou proběhla myšlenka, která mu nebyla úplně příjemná. Tolik jako za poslední tři hodiny jsem toho nenaběhal ani jako vice – kapitán za celý den. Pohodil hlavou, aby ji zase zahnal, nechtěl myslet na minulost.

Konečně dorazil do svého pokoje. Tím samozřejmě bylo myšleno několik rozlehlých místností, které si pro sebe zabral, tudíž plně vybavený byt. Vůbec si nevšiml že Gin v jeho náruči usnul, nevzbudil se ani když ho Sousuke vložil do své vlastní (jejich společné) postele. Položil Lišákovi ruku na hruď a poslal mu do těla pramínek svého reiatsu. Kromě drobného, až příliš zubům podobného, zranění, nenašel nic, co by mohlo způsobit podobný stav.

Zavrtěl hlavou a promnul si unavené oči, už pár dní pořádně nespal a začínalo si to na něm vybíral svou daň. Byl ale rozhodnutý počkat až se Gin probudí, odešel proto z místnosti a s knihou se posadil do křesla u krbu.

Kdyby byl krb vyhaslý možná by i vzhůru vydržel ale s ohněm zahřívajícím jeho tělo velmi brzy usnul.

Probral se s výkřikem. Přitáhl si kolena k hrudi a položil na ně tvář. Už se ani nesnažil zastavit slzy máčející jeho oblečení. Pořád před sebou viděl vyhasínající karmínové oči a cítil horkou krev stékající po rukou. Nemohl se pořádně nadechnout, jeho plíce byly moc malé na to, aby pobraly tolik potřebný kyslík. Začínal se dusit. To že někdo položil ruku na jeho záda, jeho klidu zrovna nepomohlo. Před očima měl černo, nevěděl, kdo je v místnosti s ním, a jeho mysl horečně pracovala.

„Hej, pomalu. Dýchej nosem," zamumlal hlas za ním. Konečně ho poznal, byl to Aizen. Kdo jiný by to taky mohl být? Podařilo se mu se trochu uvolnit. Kolem pasu se mu obtočili ruce a on se opřel o Aizenovu hruď. Ten Ginovi položil bradu na rameno a tiše k němu mluvil.

Trvalo dalších pár minut, než byl Gin schopen se zhluboka a bez zábran nadechnout. Ani pak se ale nepohnul pouze se přitiskl blíž ke staršímu muži. Nakonec se Aizen zeptal: „Co se děje?" Gin k němu poplašeně vzhlédl. Věděl, že ta otázka přijde to, ale to nic nemění na faktu, že odpovídat nechtěl. Pán Las Noches si jeho váhání všiml, pevněji kolem něj omotal ruce a pohladil ho po boku. „Můžeš mi to říct. Neublížím ti ať řekneš cokoli, slibuji," zašeptal. Gin se uvolnil nemělo smysl se vzpírat, i když jeho neochota měla méně co dělat se strachem z Aizena (tím už si prošel) a více se strachem z opuštění. Polkl a pokusil se najít svůj hlas. „Kdysi," začal, „jsem měl sestru. Dvojče. I kdyby si nás postavil vedle sebe nepoznal by si, že jsme příbuzní."

Ginův pohled byl vzdálený. Ztratil se v době, kdy byl jeho život jednodušší. „Byli jsme... rozdílní. To je asi způsob, jak to říct. Nešlo o vzhled, ona... byla sladké dítě. Zdvořilá, hodná, s každým dokázala vycházet. A já jsem, vždyť víš, co já jsem," odmlčel se.

„Mluvíš v minulém čase. Co se stalo?" Aizenův hlas byl klidný, prodchnutý emocí, kterou mladší nedokázal rozeznat. Gin se mírně odtáhl a podíval se na své ruce, zrudlé krví. „Zabil jsem ji," řekl prázdně. Aizen za ním ztuhl, byla to jen setina sekundy ale Gin si toho stejně všiml. Jen... Tomu nevěnoval pozornost. „Gine, něco se ti zdálo," uklidňoval ho bývalý kapitán. „Já vím, jen... noční můry jsem měl vždycky ale tahle byla tak... skutečná. Měl jsem strach. Stále mám," přiznal tiše.

Trošku se chvěl ale nebylo to nic oproti chvíli kdy se probudil. Aizen se sklonil k jeho zádům a začal líbat odhalené rameno. „Nemusíš. Nenechám nikoho, aby ti ublížil. Jakkoli," zamumlal mu do kůže. Gin si povzdechl při známém pocitu rtů jeho milence. „Já vím," zopakoval, věděl ale také to, že na Aizena samotného se jeho slova nevztahují. To že ho zraňoval téměř denně, ne fyzicky ale duševně, mu neřekl.

Zívl. Byl unavený. Otočil hlavu k muži z a ním. „Co chceš dělat?" zeptal se. Aizen se přesunul od ramene k jeho rtům. Vyměnili si poněkud nemotorný polibek. Neprotestoval. „Hm, pár nápadů bych měl," zapředl, posunul se a zatlačil Gina na záda do peřin. Naklonil se nad něj a znovu si přivlastnil jeho rty. Ginovi bylo celkem jasné kam to povede, zvedl ruce a zapletl Aizenovi prsty do vlasů. Ten se ale odtáhl. Lehl si a přitáhl poněkud zmateného Gina do náruče. „Například můžeme spát."

Gin si nemohl pomoc, ale usmál se. Po několika dnech nočních můr se vše vracelo do normálu. Přitulil se, přehodil ruku přes břicho druhého a položil mu hlavu na hruď. Teplo a tlukot srdce ho jako vždy ukolébali ke spánku.


End file.
